Tengu Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Tengu Man's Stage is the soaring tour plane Air Gapper turned warship by Dr. Wily. It endlessly flies forward toward a japanese temple in the distant mountains, accompanied by hovering Hogale whales. Neither them nor the Shiriko Da Gama, the ship's weaponized power core seen in it's main room, can harm you though. Although the stage is surrounded by a giant pit, most of the action takes place inside the Air Gapper's interior or near guardrails, so falling is of little concern. That is, unless you decide to hop on the suspended platforms outside the ship. Tengu Man's Stage also has a unique gimmick in the form of its music. Owing to the original Mega Man 8 stage having different background tunes on the Sega Saturn and Playstation, the music here randomly chooses between the two. The Playstation version is the more common however. Rarely, an ugly, obscure track from the ''Rockman 8'' Game Boy pirate game may also show up, but it only occurs in version 4. Layout The prow of Tengu Man's stage points to the west, and offers Silver Tomahawk, Ice Slasher and Air Shooter right out in the open. The Laser Buster is also found behind a pillar topped with Ballade Cracker, and a Party Ball hovers over the entire scene. Two hallways and a room with Beat Support connect the prow to the main room of the ship. Here, you can grab Ring Boomerang and Bubble Lead and proceed up some steps to a higher deck with Homing Sniper. Heading back to the prow on this level will lead you to a balcony overlooking it, which is an excellent place for sniping. The Tornado Hold and Scorch Wheel are found further to the stern from the main room. From here, more stairs lead to a pathway crossing the back of the Air Gapper with Quick Boomerang and Super Arm. Either end then turns around a pillar holding a Treble Sentry to connect to an area with Noise Crush and either another Ice Slasher or Silver Tomahawk. The Astro Crush is also found here in a floating platform, near a series of similar platforms that lead back to the prow. This area is also accessible from the high deck of the main room. Strategy Although most fights on Tengu Man's Stage take place on either the prow or main room, getting around to acquire the right weapons and flee tough encounters is half the battle. Use the Tornado Hold to access the upper decks without harassment and know how to comfortably navigate the rarely used floating platforms to the ship's side to surprise opponents there. The stage may turn into a war for the Astro Crush, especially since there are two places where it can be grabbed. You may need to constantly defend the back portion of the ship with Ring Boomerang or Silver Tomahawk to keep it out of your opponent's hands. Remember, dropping a Treble Sentry is a sure way to stop them! Category:Mega Man 8 Category:Stages Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs Category:Sky Stages